Kiss her not me!
by persona3adict
Summary: They say that if you and your most treasured person matching lock and keys it symbolizes your undying love for each other. Sounds romantic right?That's not her case though, Only a certain lock can be opened with her key BUT two handsome boys claim that she's engaged to BOTH of them?The thing is, she doesn't remember and she dislikes popular people.
1. Chapter 1

They say that if you and your most treasured person matching lock and keys it symbolizes your undying love for each other.

Sounds romantic right?

That's not her case.

She has matching locks that can be opened with her key to several people.

Plus she's engaged to two of the most popular males in the entire school or even the entire world.

The thing is, she dislikes popular and beautiful people.

* * *

Cyan Kisaragi was your ordinary, run of the mill girl. She has dark orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail and orange eyes that matched it. She's of average height and she isn't the most beautiful girl in the world nor is she the sexiest or whatever. She's just a normal girl.

The thing about Cyan is that she that she absolutely cannot stand beautiful and popular people. For her, they shine too brightly in her eyes and it irritates her. She wants to be surrounded by normal people and to live on as a normal part of society with not much influence in the world.

When she was a kid, she made a promise with two kids to be their bride. They sealed the deal with a key and two locks. Once they see each other again, she'll unlock their locks and the wedding rings will be inside and they can be officially engaged. She hopes that these two kids wouldn't remember it but she likes to wear the lock since it was pure gold and it had really pretty engravings on it. Hopefully, if they do remember, they'll laugh at it and didn't take it seriously since it was a pretty weird promise.

Enough about that though.

Let's find out how she ends up punching and kicking the two most popular boys in the school, no , maybe even the entire world.

A punch to Gon's face and a kick to Killua's chin

How she ended up doing those deeds that will not only ruin her chances of having a normal school life but also attracting the rest of the popular people's attention isn't much of a mystery.

Shall we go back to before this all happened?

* * *

It was her first day of high school and oh what luck it was a dorm school. It was a school that only the chosen people could attend. For some reason, she got accepted and here she is now. It was called the hunter academy which is a weird name for a school. She stood in front of the huge gate in front of her and starts to slowly walk in.

What she didn't expect was the students were fighting each other. Some were shooting fireballs from their hands, throwing knives at each other, using a guitar as a sword, a violin that shoots out magical notes and a lot more. She freaks out for a while before she backs away but the gate closed already for some reason. She turns around to see a giant fist aiming at her and she could only stare at it in shock.

Suddenly, someone grabs her and pushes her out of the way. Time seems to freeze for her when a very handsome man looks at her and smiles before she hits a wall wincing. She falls to the ground and stares at the man who saved her.

' _He looks familiar…'_ She thought to herself. The male with spiky green hair suddenly holds his fist and starts to chant something.

"First comes rock….."

' _first comes rock…?'_

"Jan….ken….Guu!" He punches the giant fist which made it shatter to a million pieces. She stares at him in shock. _'How can a normal person do that!? Where am I anyway isn't this the hunter academy!? Why are they fighting each other!?'_

She was frozen in her place, questioning everything that's going on. Not noticing the male who kept calling her and even kneels in front of her, he touches her forehead and puts their foreheads together which bought her back to reality.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She quickly backs up to the wall and pushes the male.

"A-Ah! Sorry instinct!"

The male laughs at her and scratches the back of her head, grinning "It's fine it's fine! You've always been like that Cyan!"

"Eh? You know my name?" He nods and hugs her.

"Of course I do! It's me Gon, one of your fia-"

"G-Gon!? As in the Gon Freecs?!" She exclaims and looks at him in awe.

He nods and looks confused "Yeah, that's right. You're acting like it's the first time we met Cyan..it's weird"

Gon freecs. The son of Ging Freecs who is known to be a very influential man who the world leaders go to for advice or even do dirty works. It is said that the Freecs family is one of the richest families out there. No one knows what Ging's real work is but one thing is for sure, The Freecs family is definitely shady.

"A-Ah..t-then have we met before…?"

"….Cyan, you're acting really weird.." He looks at me worriedly and puts his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever…nor are you sick…." She turns red at that and swats his hand away.

"J-Just cause you're famous doesn't give you the right to just touch me!"

"Eh? But we always did this before?"

"T-That was in the past! Past is past!" She says as she stands up. Gon follows her and was about to say something until the bell rings and everyone stops fighting. All of the students go to the class and a there was a sudden mood change.

They all started acting like normal high school students.

Gon grabs her hand "Let's go to class Cyan! I'm sure Killua is there waiting for us and maybe he can figure out what's wrong with you! " He drags me with him but for some reason she's not complaining.

And that's because she's still uneasy with all the fighting that greeted her…and the place is HUGE; She gets lost easily.

' _Why is he acting as if we've been friends..? Unless..we are friends…? I guess it's one of the memories I lost...'_

She uses her free arm to touch the key on her neck _'Is he one of the kids who I made a promise with…?'_

They reach a classroom and just in luck the teacher wasn't there yet. Gon goes inside with her on tow and waves at the silver haired male on the very corner of the room who was looking out of the window. It looks like light was emanating from him because of his beauty but really, he's just looking out of the window.

"Killua! I found Cyan!" _'He sounds so happy when he says my name…. I kind of don't like it since I can feel everyone's gaze around us. '_

The silver haired male who the spiky haired male calls Killua turns to us with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"You're late! I had to stay here and reserve seats while you did most of the action and you got her.." he eyes Gon "Don't tell me you did something to her"

Gon shakes his head "No! I swear! I didn't! But it seems like she doesn't remember us and it makes me worried.."

"Hah? Not remember us? Why? We're her-"

"That's the thing! I don't know and it seems like she doesn't know!"

"Well did you ask her?"

"She says that it's her first time meeting us…" Gon looks sad. Killua turns to her with a serious expression.

"You really don't remember us?" He asks. She shakes her head and Gon lets go of her hand. She places it in her chest and looks at them nervously.

"It's not that I don't remember you…I just think you both have the wrong girl. I'm a normal girl that only got accepted here because of a scholarship…" _'Though now I'm doubting that scholarship.'_ "It would be great if you guys introduced yourselves-"

"Okay everybody to their seats!" A young girl with blonde locks tied into pigtails comes in the classroom wearing a very frilly, pink dress and holding an attendance board. Everyone takes their seats and she is forced to seat in between the two handsome males.

' _I'm attracting too much attention…..But I still haven't apologized!'_ She thought to herself while fidgeting about

"I know most of you are from the middle school subdivision so we really don't have to introduce ourselves buuuut this year they have transfers from normal schools! You know who you are so come on up!" She smiles at Cyan and Cyan fidgets at that. Gon pats her shoulder and smiles at her. Killua just stares at her and gestures to go there.

Despite being nervous, she stands up and goes to the board and writes her name down. After she writes her name, she can hear whispers about her and how she 'finally reappears' and how 'the infamous five' is finally back in business.

' _What are they even talking about?'_

"H-Hello my name is Cyan Kisaragi. It's my first time to be in this school so please take care of me" She bows down after her introduction and everyone stays silent.

"What does she mean first time?"

"Isn't she THE Cyan that is close to Kurapika, Killua, Leorio and Gon?"

"She's acting all different now"

"Are you sure she's not just a wannabee Cyan or an imposter?"

She can hear different gossips and murmurs. It makes her wonder how they know about her and how she's connected to this school in the past…and what her relation with Killua and Gon are.

Killua leaned to Gon and continued to stare at Cyan. "Hey Gon, are you sure that's Cyan? I mean…she looks like her and all but she's completely different in how she acts and she doesn't remember us"

Gon nodded and looked extremely worried "I'm sure that's her. I have no doubt in my mind. I thought you'd know what happened to her"

"We'll find out soon enough I guess. Also, it seems like she doesn't want us near her. We might have a hard time earning her trust."

"I'm sure we can do it though! Cyan will always trust us after all we're her boyfriends!" Said Gon as he clenches his fist.

Thankfully, the clueless Cyan didn't hear that.

* * *

The whole time, Gon and Killua would spare a glance at the girl who tried her best to concentrate on class. She didn't want to blow this since it was only a scholarship that she had. She couldn't be like the people around who were asleep or just playing a game and what makes her wonder is that the teacher doesn't mind.

' _This is such a weird school… Or maybe in this school I'm considered the weird one?'_

After school, Cyan quickly packs her stuff and runs out before the two could reach her. She runs to where the dorms are which was on the further north of the campus. She reaches her dorm building and runs inside. Quickly asking the land lady where her room is and she quickly tells her the directions. It seems she's in the furthest room in the 7th floor. She goes there and stops at the room in the end of the hall. She uses the Key given to her by the land lady and opens it, revealing a messy room.

' _This room is quite messy…and it gives off a masculine feel..'_ She blushes and shakes that thought off _'No school would allow such indecency! I'm pretty sure this person just likes stuff like this…wait, There are three beds so that must mean I have two roommates! I should clean this up at least so I could have space for my own stuff. I hope they won't mind….'_

She starts picking up the clothes and folding them, putting them in the side so her roommates can just pick them. It looks like male clothes and she's sure those are male clothes but she's in great denial and refuses to believe that her roommates are males.

Unknown to her, two people were already inside the room and watched her clean the whole time. Once she finishes, they wanted to jump at her and attack her with a hug. Yes, that's right. These two were Killua and Gon.

After an hour of cleaning, she wipes her sweat and smiles at her work. Now it looks like a room instead of a pigsty. She nods and starts to fix her stuff and puts them in the empty dresser.

' _I should really change my clothes'_ She thought as she starts to undress herself and put her dirty clothes on the floor. When she was stark naked and about to change her underwear, the two males fall down off the ceiling with nosebleeds.

The girl stares at them and turns bright red.

"C-Cyan we can explain thi—"

"It was all Gon's idea!" Killua points at Gon who looked betrayed.

"H-Hey! We agreed on it!"

"You two… should ROT IN HELL!" Her eyes glows yellow and she puts on her underwear before dashing to the two in a flash, punching Gon on the face and Kicking Killua on the Chin.

The two were knocked out by that and falls on the ground still with nosebleeds.

* * *

"So you're saying you guys are my roommates?" She asks the two who were sitting on the ground with bandages on the areas she hit. They both nod at the same time and Gon smiles nervously.

"We were going back from our club activities and we planned on letting you join it's just that we forgot to tell you we share the same room. When we got here, you were cleaning our stuff and it reminded us of old times so we hid. We didn't expect you to strip though! And we're really sorry about that!" Gon puts his hands together and bows "Sorry!"

Killua looks reluctant at first but bows anyway "Sorry."

She crosses her arms and huffs "Forget the scene you saw. If you tell a soul about what you saw I will beat the shit out of you two to the point where you will never see heaven" The two shivers at the angry tone she has and shrink a bit.

"We won't tell a soul" Killua salutes at her and Gon just smiles.

"Now that that's over with, I should ask the land lady to correct our rooming arrangement. It's inappropriate for us to just be fine with this." She stands up an fixes her skirt. The two boys look at each before tilting their heads at her.

"We have no problem with it. In fact, we'd prefer if you were our roommate" Gon says.

"Why? " she asks in shock.

"That way we could protect you of course. It'll be a hassle if we find out your roommate attacked you out of the blue especially now that we know you don't remember shit" Explained Killua.

"…Now that I think about it, when I got to the school everyone was fighting and had super powers" She says and puts her finger to her chin.

"They're not really superpowers ,that's nen. This school is made for kids who have awakened their Nen. You have Nen too and a good one at that but it seems that you forgot… " Gon trails off at that.

"Ah… I understand the graveness of the situation and accept it. I just wish to have my own privacy at times after all…I'm still…" she blushes at that and looks away "A girl"

The two of them blush and nods.

"Not much privacy. We're not leaving you alone. You're important to us so.."

"Ah, about that. I forgot to apologize about this morning to you Gon and...maybe I am that Cyan you're talking about.. To tell you guys the truth I have amnesia…"

The two looks at her in surprise "Eh?"

"I said I have amnesia"


	2. AN warning and thanks!

First of all thank you everyone for reading the pilot chapter of kiss her not me! Yes, you've guessed it! Like my other drabble ;what if: Gon and killua turned into chimera ants; I posted this to see if this'll get views and whatnot.

The original plan for this story was a KilluGon fanfic but I decided to incorporate an OC there to make things more fun. It was supposedly to be a harem type fanfic too.

The original idea came from Nisekoi really but I watched mikagura and thought, oh! This would be a great idea to have a fun harem with fighting and a silly story.

I'm going to revamp everything in that one chapter in a couple of days and see to it that my idea will be gotten across and understood. I really appreciate you guys for reading it! Thank you and I hope you look forward to the real chapter 1 of this story!

Oh yeah, as for the KilluGon, I plan on making a one shot with yandere! Killua because why not? I hope you look forward to hunter and flowers as well! Thank you for your time and have a great day!

Also:

SilverDewDrop : Thank you! I'll be glad to be your friend! You can PM me if you want and we can talk through PM's! w


End file.
